


all that we deserve

by LelianasSong



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Sex Magic, Smut, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelianasSong/pseuds/LelianasSong
Summary: What started as an evening of reading reports together, Liadrin and Thalyssra soon find their evening filled with an exquisite suggestion and an important question.





	all that we deserve

**Author's Note:**

> Arcane tentacle fic is FINALLY HERE! I have been meaning to write this for... well it's been over 6 months at this point I think. Maybe 7? Either way it is done now and I am really proud of it!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this little oneshot of mine!

There was something so comfortable about reading reports when she wasn’t alone at her desk. The darkness of Thalyssra’s chambers seemed a refuge now. Perhaps it was knowing that they were now in a time of peace that led Thalyssra to this place of calm, or perhaps it was the fact that Liadrin’s back was leaning against her shoulder. The paladin had taken to visiting Suramar often, at first with excuses to be there and more recently, just because. It felt like a relief, to feel the steady movements of Liadrin’s breathing, to know that they had survived to this point and that neither had to worry too much about the other’s safety anymore. They could just  _ be _ .

Yet, despite all of that, Thalyssra could not remember the last time she went to sleep after Liadrin had. Or whether indeed she had ever woken up before Liadrin. No matter what time of day, if Thalyssra was awake, she was certain that Liadrin would be too and it was definitely not due to any sort of effort on Liadrin’s part to make sure their schedules aligned. Tilting her head against Liadrin, she rested her temple on the back of her lover’s head and hummed thoughtfully. 

“When was the last time you slept well, my heart?” Thalyssra asked, reaching an arm around Liadrin’s waist and pulling her closer against her.

“I sleep enough.” Liadrin squeezed Thalyssra’s arm for but a moment, her hands quickly returning to a report on some administration issues in Quel’Thalas. 

“Hmm, I am not convinced,” Thalyssra chuckled, turning her head and pressing her lips into Liadrin’s hair. “When was the last time you had a day of relaxation?”

“I… can’t remember,” Liadrin mused, finally placing her reports down. Her hands went to Thalyssra’s, playing absently with her fingers. “It matters little. There is work to be done and I should be doing it.”

“Last week were you not the very woman who insisted I take a break? You said I had worked so hard and that I deserved to have some time off. Were those not the words you said to me?” Thalyssra quirked her eyebrows, an amused smile pulling at her lips.

“Just because other people should take breaks doesn’t mean that I need to.”

“Do you not also deserve the peace of a well earned rest. My love, there are no wars for you or your paladins to fight lately. No armies to command and yet you still insist on looking over every report as if those in charge of the administration are not competent enough to handle it themselves.”

Liadrin scoffed and turned around then, kneeling on the bed as she looked incredulously at her lover. “My paladins are all competent!”

“Precisely, so let them do their work, my darling. I have no meetings for the next few days and I know for a fact that neither do you. Please, allow me to help you to relax. I promise it will be  _ exceedingly  _ worth your while,” Thalyssra chuckled lowly, as she reached a hand behind Liadrin’s neck and stroked her gently.

Liadrin’s ears twitched, her eyes closing as a soft, almost purr-like sound erupted in her chest. Leaning herself forward, she let Thalyssra pull her into her lap. It was somehow always simple to get Liadrin to listen to her, if only for a moment. Thalyssra could not help but smile at this endearing woman, as she leant forward and kissed her softly on slightly chapped lips. Slowly, Thalyssra moved her hand up to Liadrin’s ears, caressing their underside from lobe to tip. The woman in her arms shuddered and growled, golden eyes blowing wide as they watched Thalssyra’s calm expression.

“What did you have in mind?” Liadrin asked, her breath dipping huskily as she watched Thalyssra closely. 

“Often times I have thought of having you bound with my magic, so that you could not simply get up and get back to work. Of just getting you to relax and trust the control in someone else’s hands,” Thalyssra spoke, her voice just above a whisper as she continued to stroke Liadrin’s ears.

“You want that? To see me bound beneath you?” Liadrin chuckled. The breathy quality of it sent a shudder up Thalyssra’s spine, urging her on with her idea.

“You would look exquisite, I think. I want to see you take all that I have to give to you, to allow yourself to simply exist in that moment with me.”

“I… want that too,” Liadrin spoke, leaning in to brush her lips over Thalyssra’s cheekbones. “Tell me, what would give to me?”

“My fingers and tongue, my dear Liadrin. I want to work you up until you are nothing more than a keening mess. I want you to feel so much before you let go, my love,” Thalyssra purred, her free hand moving to Liadrin’s hip and squeezing her.

“I am not so sure I would not  _ beg _ you for my release,” Liadrin growled, rocking her hips and eliciting a hiss from her own throat as she rocked against Thalyssra’s strong thighs. 

“I will make you beg to be  _ filled _ . Would that excite you, my love? For me to press inside of you with my magic and leave you begging for me?”

“You… you can do that?” Liadrin asked, her eyes growing wider as Thalyssra rocked her hips upwards.

“Hmm, I can. Just for you.”

Closing her eyes for a moment, Thalyssra focused on conjuring the forms that she wanted. The writhing form of tentacles were pieced together by the arcane. They rose from Thalyssra, and she could see the brightness of her arcane fuelled eyes reflected back at her in her lover’s. A small one stroked at Liadrin’s cheek, a soft and experimental caress that Thalyssra was delighted that she could feel. She had been working on this for some time and the fact that it was working perfectly now was a blessing.

Liadrin gasped at the sensation, her eyes focused so intently on Thalyssra and her lip pulled so delightfully between her fangs. The paladin leaned into the touch, turning her head slightly and kissing the tentacle. There was barely any pressure and yet Thalyssra felt it as keenly as if it has been against the pulse of her neck, so intense was just that simple kiss. A turn of her head and Liadrin managed to make Thalyssra feel so overwhelmed as she enveloped the end of the tentacle in her mouth, sucking and rolling her tongue against the magical appendage.

“Would you like me to fuck you, Liadrin?” Thalyssra growled, her hands digging deeper into her lover’s hips. “Would you lie on your back and be a good girl for me?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Liadrin let the tentacle slip out of her mouth with a smirk and saluted. “I am far more used to giving orders but I shall take them gladly from you.”

“Excellent, soldier. Now strip. I grow impatient,” Thalyssra chuckled, leaning forward and grabbing Liadrin’s chin. Their lips met in a far needier kiss, a far deeper and intoxicating kiss than their sweet ones earlier. They were filled more so with a promise, the sealing of the deal they had just forged between them.

“Of course, my lady,” Liadrin breathed against her lips as they finally pulled apart.

The haste with which Liadrin seemed to undress herself was amusing to say the least, so eager was she to fulfil the command she had been given. Thalyssra watched in rapt attention, her eyes travelling down the taut muscles as they moved to reveal themselves more and more to her. To see such power within this woman’s body and to know that she would in mere moments be allowing Thalyssra to restrain it? It was a delicious thought and one that perhaps Thalyssra had found her mind wandering to far more than she’d care to admit. 

“Remember, if you want this to stop, it stops,” Thalyssra lowered her voice as she stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Liadrin’s waist and placing her hands firmly over those glorious muscles of hers. “Just say the word.”

Liadrin nodded, stroking her hands over Thalyssra’s arms and leaning her head back against her chest. Those golden eyes looked up at her, eager and waiting for her to make her next move. Smiling fondly down at her lover, Thalyssra focused on the arcane tentacles again, moving them to press and stroke against Liadrin’s body, caressing the inside of her thighs. She could feel the way her lover squirmed at the touches; the way she held her breath as a tentacle pressed higher and higher, edging closer to where Thalyssra knew she was wanted desperately. A single swipe and Thalyssra could not help the groan that escaped her lips as she felt just how wet Liadrin was. Need and hunger grew in the pit of her belly as she felt the way Liadrin shuddered and a breath was huffed harshly out of her nose.

She was holding her moans back.

Turning Liadrin around, Thalyssra took her chin between her fingers and angled her up. She tightened her grip, chuckling as Liadrin seemed so obedient. Usually Liadrin gave as good as she got but now? Her body was primed and waiting, following orders swiftly and diligently. Disciplined even now.

“I am going to break that composure of yours, my darling,” Thalyssra whispered, her voice sweet and thick like delectable honey. “Lie down.”

There was no need to wait for the response, Thalyssra used the magic radiating from her to lift Liadrin up, those proud and thick tentacles wrapping around her arms and legs and pulling her down onto the bed. The paladin grunted, her eyes wide as the magic positioned her on the bed, her arms and legs spread apart until she was completely at Thalyssra’s mercy. It was such a pretty sight, like the most exquisite work of art laid before her. Liadrin’s chest rose and fell in a deep rhythm and Thalyssra found herself having to assert her own discipline and patience. Her instinct was to wrap her lips around one of the nipples displayed so proudly for her, to feel the rise and fall of her chest heave like the waves lapping against the shore as she rolled a tongue and lavished her. But that would not do. Not right now. Perhaps later they would indulge; now was the time to indulge in something completely different. 

Humming, Thalyssra pulled off her clothes until she stood naked before her lover. A warm smile pulled at her lips as she heard Liadrin breathe out words of awe. “Thalyssra, you are a goddess.”

“Nothing quite so grand. A goddess rarely feels so humble in the presence of such a masterpiece.”

Liadrin laughed then, her hands and legs pulling and straining against the binds as she seemed to laugh with the entirety of her body. It was so rich and full, a perfect melody and Thalyssra could not help but to allow the tentacles to squeeze her lover gently, rewarding her for making such a sound. Stepping forward, Thalyssra lowered herself to kneel on the bed, her large hands cupping Liadrin’s thighs and slowly massaging the hardened flesh. From here she could see just how slick Liadrin’s pussy had gotten, just how wet her lover had become for her.

Conjuring more tentacles, she watched as smaller ones brushed Liadrin’s nipples, bringing a ragged breath from her lover’s lips. Each brush of magic was a gentle caress and Thalyssra could feel it all. Another wrapped around Liadrin’s waist, constricting her further until Liadrin could barely even arch her back from the bed.

“I have you caught under my spell, it would seem,” Thalyssra chuckled, leaning down between Liadrin’s legs and slowly kissing the inside of her thigh. 

Looking up, she smirked as Liadrin looked as if she were about to chastise her for the joke. An admonishment she did not get out before a tentacle pressed against her lips. It stayed there for a moment and Thalyssra quirked an eyebrow up at her lover. Just as she was about to remove it, Liadrin groaned and leant forward, capturing it in her mouth and sucking greedily on the appendage. The sensation send a pulse of pleasure through Thalyssra’s body, the feeling of that warm tongue and welcoming lips engulfing the tentacle was far more than she thought she could handle. 

She nuzzled Liadrin’s thigh once more, kissing it in reverence before opening her mouth and biting down hard. Liadrin made a low hissing sound, muffled by the tentacle she was lavishing with attention. It was something Thalyssra had always loved to do, much to the surprise of her lovers. To sink her teeth and to mark them as her own and there was no one she had wanted to mark more as she did Liadrin. No one would dare question if Liadrin had marks on her neck, no one would dare raise even an eyebrow and Thalyssra relished that fact. That she could place them anywhere and yet she always chose somewhere far more intimate than that. 

It was her own sweet torture, to smell the delectable scent of Liadrin’s arousal and to not partake in it. A torture she was eager to bring to an end. Without stopping to admire the mark she had left upon her lover’s thigh, she surged forward, slowly licking up Liadrin’s slit with a pleased moan. It was intoxicating, that heady taste that always reminded her of that first sip of wine after a long and arduous day. She lapped her tongue as if she has been thirsting for decades, her face buried so deep that she could only feel the gentle twitches of Liadrin’s hips as she held them so tightly. Liadrin was still breathing heavily, not letting out those sounds that Thalyssra knew her to be capable of. She was greedy for them. To hear Liadrin call out her name and to tremble with desire.

As she thought of it, she removed the tentacle from between Liadrin’s lips, using it instead to slide down her neck and to wrap around it loosely. A gentle squeeze and Liadrin finally let out an audible groan, her hips rocking upwards within Thalyssra’s grasp. Smiling triumphantly, Thalyssra sucked upon her clit, pulling more moans and groans from her lips until she could feel the tell-tale trembling within her lovers limbs. It was hard but she withdrew, stepping backwards and watching as Liadrin writhed and whined at the loss of sensation, her golden eyes flying open and her chest heaving now. 

“Why did you stop?” Liadrin asked, her voice hard and demanding through the heady breathlessness. 

“I’m not going to let you come too easily, my darling. We haven’t even used these to their full potential!” Thalyssra chuckled, conjuring more tentacles that stroked over Liadrin’s stomach, edging lower and lower. “Now, just how full do you want to be, hmm?”

One tentacle teased her pussy, stroking and writhing against her entrance until Liadrin’s muscles seemed pulled taut with the strain of pulling on her binds.

“More. But just there,” Liadrin breathed, trying to roll her hips and gain more friction.

“More?”

Another tentacle came and merged with the other, stretching the girth far wider. As Thalyssra pressed forward, Liadrin threw her head back, her breathing heavy as the large appendage was pushed inside of her. Thalyssra could feel the slow pulsating heat of walls around her, could feel each ridge that she pressed against. As the tentacle began to move, Liadrin seemed to forget herself almost entirely. Her hips tried to rock as hard as they could, even bound as she was. A simple thought and Thalyssra could feel the newly formed ridges that pressed against Liadrin just so and as she watched the way her lover moved, she knew she could not just stand and watch.

With great care, the tentacles lifted Liadrin from the bed and Thalyssra strode back, allowing them to hold Liadrin upright before her. Her lover’s eyes opened, heavy lidded with desire as Thalyssra wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her close.

“Look at me while I fuck you,” Thalyssra purred, her other hand reaching to grasp Liadrin’s chin once more. “I want to see how I make you feel.”

“Yes,  _ Belore, _ yes,” Liadrin groaned, her body trembling as the tentacle pushed up into her, stretching her as it thrust in and out. “Thal, this is so good.”

“So you like it? Do you like being rewarded? You have been  _ such _ a good girl, haven’t you? So strong, so  _ powerful _ . You are simply divine.” Thalyssra kissed her then, slowly and sensually as she hit a spot deep inside of her lover that made her moan desperately into her mouth. “You deserve to feel this good.”

“You are going to be the death of me,” Liadrin choked through a laugh, her eyes trying so desperately to remain on Thalyssra.

“I hope that is not for quite some time, my love.”

Thalyssra slipped her fingers between Liadrin’s legs and coated her fingers in her wetness. Smirking, she lifted them up, pressing them to Liadrin’s lips and allowing the woman to suck and lick the taste of herself off of Thalyssra’s hands. The tentacle moved faster, splitting inside of her and writhing. A shudder ran through Liadrin’s body, another and another as Thalyssra could feel those plush walls pulsing and constricting around her. A loud cry filled the air, strong and clear as the tentacles pressed mercilessly against her, clawing orgasms from her body and pants from her chest. 

Thalyssra held her closer, Supporting her weight as Liadrin shuddered and rocked her hips furiously. “That’s it, you’re so beautiful. I’ve got you, you’re safe.”

A low sob seemed to erupt from Liadrin’s body as another wave of pleasure seemed to wrack her body. Her tension was weakening and with it Thalyssra just wanted to hold her close, to kiss her forehead and make her feel warm and safe and loved. The tentacles slowed down, easing her through another orgasm before slipping entirely from between Liadrin’s thighs. Her chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath with heavy pants, her eyes not entirely focused as she came down from her high. 

Gently, Thalyssra loosened her hold on Liadrin’s arms and legs, allowing the tentacles to slip away in their entirety until it was just them, Thalyssra’s arms wrapped around Liadrin, holding her close as she scooted them onto the bed. A strong heartbeat reverberated against her, gentle puffs of air caressed at her neck as Liadrin calmed down. Her eyes were focusing more, an almost dopey smile spread across her lips as she snuggled closer into Thalyssra’s arms.

“You can be quite demanding,” Liadrin chuckled, her voice hoarse from her moans and cries. “We need to do that again sometime.”

“If only you were not exhausted, I would try it again with you right now.”

“Oh? You plan on fucking me until I am spent?” Liadrin raised an eyebrow as she leant up on her arms, trapping Thalyssra beneath her.

“Is that a challenge?”

“Your fingers,” Liadrin said simply. “I want to ride you.”

Shuddering at the intensity with which Liadrin’s eyes burned into her, Thalyssra could do nothing but nod as Liadrin wrapped her arms around her shoulders. It would feel no where near as full as the magic and yet then Thalyssra slipped her fingers inside of her lover, she felt the shudder that ran through Liadrin’s body. Leaning up, Thalyssra managed to sit so she could kiss all over Liadrin’s neck, stroking her tongue over her pulse point before biting down.

She could feel a strong hand grab onto her head, pulling her closer and holding her tight as Liadrin rocked and circled her hips. This dance was far slower, and Thalyssra took her time with crooking her fingers and gently stroking inside of her lover. Despite the magic, nothing could beat this sensation, of feeling Liadrin’s strong thighs on either side of her, tensing and twitching as Liadrin groaned and sighed. There was no pretense of control now, as Liadrin seemed to fuck herself on Thalyssra’s hand, rubbing until Thalyssra’s palm pressed against her clit with a low hiss.

“Touch me just like that,” Liadrin growled, her voice sending more shivers up Thalyssra’s spine. “Make me come just one last time.”

“Where are your manners?” Thalyssra asked, laughing as she felt Liadrin’s hands move down to caress her breasts.

“Please?”

“More. I want to hear more.”

“Thalyssra, please,” Liadrin husked, rolling her hips for emphasis. “Fuck, you feel so good I can’t get enough.”

“Come for me, Liadrin.” Thalyssra lapped her tongue against her neck until Liadrin was a keening mess once more. “You’re mine.”

Thalyssra bit down hard, tasting sweet metal as she broke Liadrin’s skin in her enthusiasm. A ragged breath was her only reply as Liadrin held her head tighter, tugging and pulling at her hair as Liadrin rose and fell hard on Thalyssra’s fingers. Each movement punctuated with a sharp breath, a moan, a sigh and finally Liadrin trembled over the cliff once more and Thalyssra did not know how she truly had begun to deserve such a beautiful sight in her arms.

Falling back onto the bed, Thalyssra removed her fingers from Liadrin, wiping them on the sheets and sighing in contentment. Her own thighs were slick with arousal and she could not even begin to care. Her muscles ached delightfully and Liadrin had begun kissing her neck in return, cradling her body and simply wanting to be closer. Every inch of skin was being stroked or held or brushed with hungry lips. A fervent hand reached between Thalyssra’s legs and she could not help but let out a low laugh. 

“Are you not too tired yet?” Thalyssra asked, sighing as she felt Liadrin move down her body and settle between her thighs.

“It’s time to rest when I’ve thanked you properly,” Liadrin responded, smirking as she lowered her lips between large purple thighs. “I want to make love to you.”

Before Thalyssra could even say another word, she found all thought cut off by the sensation of Liadrin’s tongue slowly teasing and lapping at her entrance. That expert tongue circled her slowly, up and down, around and around, bringing her towards what they both knew would be a soft and sweet release. It was almost as if she were being lulled rather than driven to the edge, with whispered adoration and reverent caresses that fuelled the pleasure in her soul. Thalyssra’s hips rocked and bucked against Liadrin’s mouth, knowing that she was likely smearing her essence all over Liadrin’s chin and finding she simply did not care.

She came clutching to the bed sheets, her lover’s name weighted with adoration on her tongue. It was like magic that seemed to pale in comparison to her earlier tricks. In the end, the experimentation was fun but this, Liadrin’s gentle murmurs and encouragements and her loving touches were what made Thalyssra’s heart sing. As she came down from her high, she could barely register anything beyond the way Liadrin helped her ease under the covers and then pressed herself against her side.

They held each other, looking up into the darkened ceiling filled with magic and starry illusions that filled the scene with an air of peace. A warm kiss was placed against her shoulder and Thalyssra could not help but to turn herself around, pulling Liadrin close. She threaded her fingers through auburn hair, pulling her lover in for a deep kiss. They languished in it, savouring every nip of teeth and stroke of tongues, of plush lips and soft laughs passed between mouths. 

“Marry me?” Liadrin finally breathed, leaning her head against Thalyssra’s and caressing her hand in between them. 

“Are you being serious?” Thalyssra asked, nuzzling into her cheek and pressing a chaste kiss.

“Immensely. Marry me, Thalyssra,” Liadrin whispered again, her voice strong and earnest as those golden eyes blazed into hers. “Would you do me the honour of being my wife?”

A wife. Despite her many years, her affairs, her lovers, she had never been anyone’s wife before. As she slowly stroked Liadrin’s cheek, she couldn't help but think about what this would mean. Who would live where? How could they settle themselves when their work pulled them to entirely different places? It would take work, yet that was already a given. What difference would it make if they were married? Surely, if they could weather their relationship now, they could weather it within marriage.

“I have been thinking on it for quite some time,” Liadrin spoke up, cupping Thalyssra’s cheek and slowly stroking her. “Still, I have sprung this on you. There is much to figure out, I know. So many variables to consider and yet I want to do them by your side. With a ring upon my finger and a ring upon yours, joining us together in ways I have never shared with anyone else. Perhaps sleep on it? We can discuss it in the morning.”

“I… would like that, yes,” Thalyssra said, turning her head and kissing Liadrin’s palm. “I would very much like to be your wife. But discussing it in more detail…”

“Of course! After all this is peace time, we have all the time in the world to decide!”

“Liadrin?”

“Yes, my love?”

“I love you,” Thalyssra said simply, wrapping her arms around Liadrin and resting her head against her chest, closing her eyes so that they may both find some well earned rest.

“I love you too, Thalyssra. More than words could ever say.”


End file.
